


New Experiences

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderfluid Character, Light BDSM, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately, Dave Strider always seems to be at the center of whatever Sburb programming shenanigans Roxy and Sollux have gotten into. Fortunately, out of all of the game mods they could have picked, the "magic girl" one isn't so bad - especially for someone who's settled on considering themselves genderfluid anyway. And even more fortunately, Rose is plenty eager to show Dave the ropes of this new body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inklesspen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklesspen/gifts).



"Hello," Rose said, cracking open the door to Dave's room and sliding herself in. "Once I'd heard you became a sexy magical girl I came as quickly as I could." 

"Mhmmm. I bet that did make you come pretty quickly," Dave mumbled, sitting on the bed and not yet looking up at Rose. The bodily change was unexpected - Roxy and Sollux had said something or other about a godtier magical girl mod for Sburb, and all of the sudden this had happened - but it certainly wasn't unwelcome. Dave had never felt too settled in terms of gender identity, and had played around with different labels and pronouns before, ultimately settling on identifying as genderfluid but leaning towards male. But with newfound body, Dave was happy to try out femininity and to consider herself a girl for now. Besides, there were more tangible things to explore right now - at the moment Dave was staring intently on her newfound breasts, which she was cupping with both hands through her dress.

"Oh, no, I haven't come yet. But I'm sure you can help me do that shortly," Rose replied, walking over with a smile and putting her hand on Dave's shoulder. "So... should I still call you Dave? And 'him' or 'her' or what?" 

"Yeah 'Dave' is fine. And I guess 'her' but really whatever," Dave said, still mostly paying attention to her own body. 

"Gotcha. Anyway, I'm glad to hear from Roxy that she's sure she can undo this when - if - you want. Though it would be a bit of a shame since you make a cute girl." Rose followed Dave's lead in spending some time looking over her new body and new outfit. The usual godtier knight outfit had been replaced by a fancy dress vaguely themed after it, with a shortish skirt over some red tights. The usual knight cape remained unchanged, Dave's hair was adorned with several clips and some hairties creating short pigtails, and of course she still had her signature sunglasses. "I'd say that mod they used has the magical girl look down pretty well. I think you should leave it a positive review on the internet later." 

"Maybe I'll do that," Dave replied softly, finally looking up at her ectosister and occasional fuckbuddy, but not removing her hands from her own breasts. "What're you gonna write? Something like '10 out of 10 it turned this sexy coolkid I like to bang into an even sexier coolkid magical girl'?" 

"Perhaps. But it would be unethical to rate it without seeing whether the sex actually merits a 10 out of 10, wouldn't you think? I mean, it could have given you a low-res glitchy vagina, and that would cost them some points," Rose said with a hearty chuckle, sitting down next to Dave and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Speaking of... How are things down there? Have you been fingering yourself silly?" 

Dave gave a slight shrug. "It's fine I guess, kinda feels like a normal cooch, no bugs to report yet. Haven't really taken it for a spin though." 

"My, my," Rose replied, leaning in and planting a kiss on Dave's cheek seductively. "If I suddenly new bits between my legs I probably wouldn't have taken my hands out of my pants yet. I take it you were waiting for me to help you out with that?" Rose took on a teasing tone. 

"Maybe. Or maybe not," Dave said, still fondling herself. "I mean you just invited yourself in to get first dibs on my hot new body. Maybe I wanted to invite Terezi over and see what she can do with her tongue." Dave was mostly bluffing - she had flings with Terezi from time to time, but she was just fine with being with Rose right now. 

"Hot. Though you know, enthusiasm helps with that sort of thing, but not as much as technique," Rose stuck her tongue out and flicked it back and forth seductively. "But, I could call up Terezi and invite her too. And maybe also Kanaya. It can be a 'congrats on the boobs' orgy for you." 

"Mhmm. You just do that," Dave replied, almost positive that Rose was also just kidding around. The two of them stared at each other for a moment - Rose grinning mischievously and Dave keeping a poker face. Finally Dave gave in, sighing and sliding out of Rose's embrace. "Anyway, weren't you here for something? Let's get on with it." 

"I thought you'd never ask," Rose said, standing up. In one quick swoop she pulled off her Seer of Light robes, and in another she slid off her tights, tossing both garments aside. Underneath, she was wearing a shiny black plastic bikini and black fishnet stockings.

Dave stared on as Rose undressed, enjoying what she was seeing but not betraying any emotion besides arching her eyebrows. "Do you just wear that under your clothes all of the time? Just in case you decide you wanna strip and be a dominatrix or something?" 

"Just sometimes. It is nice to wear things that make you feel sexy and powerful, after all. And I am a seer, so I can sense when I might have a nice opportunity to get laid." Rose grinned and stepped forward, reaching down to touch Dave's hands that were still cupped on her own bosom. "Mind if I get a grope in? You're making your boobs seem very grabbable today." 

Dave stared at Rose for a moment, staying silent but responding by removing her hands from her own chest and reaching them towards Rose's. Rose smiled and reached towards Dave, and a moment later both girls were holding each other's breasts. Dave's hands ran over the plastic exterior of Rose's bra, getting a good handful of boob underneath.

"Very nice," Rose commented as her hands felt their way around Dave's breasts. She slid herself forward a bit, kneeling down on the bed straddling Dave's lap. Dave slid her hands off of Rose's chest and wrapped them around the girl's back, pulling her closer. Rose responded by leaning in for a kiss, and also moving one of her hands down Dave's back towards her butt.

The two of them snogged for a while, with Rose running her hands all around Dave's new body to explore it. The affection and touching triggered a new, unfamiliar feeling of arousal in Dave, and she couldn't help but moan into Rose's mouth. Soon Dave found herself unable to keep from squirming in response to the new sensations. 

"Enjoying yourself there?" Rose said smugly when she finally broke the kiss. During the makeout session her hands had eventually come to a rest after making their way under Dave's skirt and onto her butt, and now Rose slid one of those hands around to the front. She rubbed gently against the crotch of Dave's tights, eliciting a needy moan from the fidgety girl. "Well then. In my professional recommendation I would prescribe you some oral sex, stat." 

"I might need to get a second opinion, you sound like a quack," Dave said dryly. Nonetheless, she reached down under her skirt and grabbed the waistband of her tights and underwear, and with a grunt shifted around a bit to slide them down to her thighs. 

"A second opinion? Dave, Dave, Dave. I think you forget I'm the one in charge here. After all, I'm wearing the quote-unquote dominatrix outfit," Rose said with a chuckle. She reached down to bunch up Dave's skirt, tugging the outfit up over her body and finally all of the way off. Rose then reached around and undid Dave's bra, leaving the girl's newfound breasts bare. 

"Nice," Dave murmured, reaching up to fondle her now-naked breasts again. She rubbed her hands over the soft flesh, tracing her fingertips along her nipples and letting out a soft groan from the resulting sensation. Meanwhile, Rose had moved off of the bed and proceeded to bend down to slide Dave's tights all of the way off, leaving her totally naked save her sunglasses. Rose stood up, and once again looked over Dave's new body with a naughty smile. Dave glanced up at her stoically. "So what do you think?" 

"Very hot. Definitely the sort of cute lady I'd love to jump in bed with, even if you weren't already a dear friend of mine," Rose smiled. She leaned down and planted a kiss on Dave's cheek, and also reached a hand between the girl's legs. Dave squirmed as Rose ran a finger along her vulva, letting it glide over the slick fluids that she found there. When she was done, Rose stood back up and brought her wet finger towards Dave's face, placing it on her lips. "My, my, all of this really has gotten you horny, hasn't it? Why don't you take a taste of yourself?" 

Dave dutifully opened her mouth and slowly licked off Rose's finger. The taste wasn't unfamiliar - after all, Dave had gone down on Rose plenty of times in the past - but knowing it came from herself just made her more excited. Dave tried to keep herself from squirming in arousal again, but all of the sensations of her new body were too much. After some involuntarily shuddering, she looked up at Rose, a needy expression starting to crack through her attempt to avoid displaying emotion. "Fuck." 

Rose grinned down, evidently proud of herself for breaking through Dave's shell. "Oh dear, you really do need to get eaten out right about now, don't you? Well, I'm not the type of girl to make a cute lady like you wait." Rose leaned in for another quick kiss on Dave's lips, and also reached down to motion for Dave to scootch herself to the edge of the bed. Once Dave had done that, Rose pushed her backwards until Dave was laying on the bed with Rose on top of her. She continued the kiss for a few moments longer before pulling herself up. "So. Just lay back and enjoy yourself." 

Dave tried to think of a witty retort, but in the end only gave a tense sigh as Rose knelt down in front of the bed. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, waiting for what seemed like an eternity before Rose finally leaned in and planted a kiss on her vulva. Dave gasped loudly as Rose's lips pressed against her sensitive and aroused flesh, and her vocalizations turned into a protracted groan as Rose's tongue flicked up and down her labia. 

Rose didn't waste any time in getting to business, letting her tongue dart this way and that all over Dave's vulva, and dragging her lips along the labia as she licked. Dave couldn't do much but moan needily and reach down to put a hand on Rose's head. The new and different sensations of pleasure almost overwhelmed Dave with surprise as Rose licked, prodded, and sucked at her new genitals. 

"Oh god..." Dave muttered. Rose continued to do her thing for the next few minutes, slowly and almost teasingly building up Dave's arousal little by little. Dave didn't say anything more, just quietly panting as Rose's tongue traced all around her vulva. Dave kept one hand firmly on Rose's head - not that the girl seemed to need any encouragement to smush her face against Dave's crotch - and continued to idly play with her own nipple with the other. 

Soon enough, Rose's licking brought Dave to a climax. Dave orgasmed with a long, low grunt as waves of pleasure washed over her in a way quite different from what she had been used to in her previous body. She rocked herself back and forth against Rose's face, a bit clumsily but mostly in sync with the spasms of ecstasy, until finally the pleasure died down. Dave then sank back into the bed to enjoy the afterglow and process all of what she'd just experienced. 

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Rose's voice came down from above - Dave opened her eyes to find that the girl had climbed up onto the bed and was straddling her on her hands and knees. "I do understand that adapting to sexual pleasure in a new body can be a bit... overwhelming. But don't worry, you'll get used to it. I mean, the orgasms will still be great but you'll be able to do stuff besides just flopping on your back during sex." 

"Well, good to know," Dave said quietly, still panting. "Since, holy shit." She lay there staring up at Rose for a moment, finding herself captivated by the girl's attractiveness in her post-orgasm stupor. Dave wasn't sure how long she lay there below Rose in silence, but eventually her attention was brought back to the present by Rose grabbing one of Dave's hands and pulling it towards her crotch. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed that so much and all, but it's a bit impolite to get off and then leave your lady friend all high and dry, don't you think?" Rose chuckled, pressing Dave's hand against the plastic exterior of the underwear she was wearing. 

Dave couldn't help but crack a small chuckle. "Yeah, sure." She wiggled her hand inside of Rose's underwear. When her fingers reached farther, they found Rose's very wet vulva, and earned a contented moan from the girl. Dave started to slowly but rhythmically rub, waiting a few seconds before adding a comment, "So eating me out really got you that horny, huh?" 

"Oh, yes, getting to show you the ropes of having a vagina is quite titillating for me," Rose said with a satisfied smirk, before sighing and bucking her hips deliberately against Dave's hand. Then, with her grin only getting wider, she slowly moved one of her hands back to Dave's crotch and started to gently reciprocate the fingering. "Lesson two will be that you shouldn't have much a refractory period."

Before Dave could respond, Rose had leaned her head town for another kiss. Dave couldn't object to this gesture; she eagerly reciprocated, and soon the two of them were lustily snogging while fingering each other. Dave closed her eyes again to focus on all of the sensations, especially those from her crotch. For now, she was totally content to just explore what this new body was like, especially with Rose so eager to help.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this fits more or less what you had in mind with this prompt! And apologies that I wasn't really able to show how their relationship changed - that would have been cool to explore too (I love their dynamic in general) but that would have been a bit too large of a scope for the time I had.


End file.
